Nine Lives Epilogue
by Mistyeye
Summary: This is a follow on for Nine Lives, please read that first for this to make sense. This story contains spoilers for Nine Lives from the start. After previous events life in Terminus is returning to normal but the arrival of two new groups throw everything into chaos. Set after season 4 but totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is a short 2 part follow on for Nine Lives and contains spoilers for that story from the start. You will need to read that one first for this to make sense.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading**

**xxxx**

Epilogue – Part 1

It had been six long months since they had lost Ellie and her absence was still felt by those that had known her. Daryl had finally re-joined the group but kept himself distant from any newcomers, choosing only to remain close to those he had known from the prison.

Life at Terminus was hard but settled and people were trying to live normal lives as much as possible. There had been a few marriages and a birth since the compound had become a genuine sanctuary but finding a suitable partner was becoming harder and harder. Decent available men were now a rarity and the women of Terminus where not prepared to let any slip through their fingers.

Several women, and one extremely brave and optimistic young man, had approached the sullen hunter, trying to get closer. All were driven away by either non-committal grunts or barely concealed anger. He spent most of his days hunting in the nearby forest or out on supply runs. When there was no choice but to stay behind the fences he found things to do that kept him as far away from people as possible.

Daryl made sure he kept an eye on Samantha, and the two young children she cared for, out of a sense of responsibility. After all it was him that had found them and bought them to the group. He was also very aware that it was Sam who had bought him back from the edge when he first lost Ellie. He was sure that without her he would be dead by now. His grief and anger had made him reckless, with no regard for his own safety and her words had made him realise he had to live to make Ellie's sacrifice mean something.

As they were so close in age and both cared for young children, Beth and Sam had bonded and spent a lot of time together. During the warmer weather they were often found in the outside play area, with their charges. Rick's daughter Judith was now over three years old, a lively curious child, with her father's blue eyes and her mother's long dark hair. The children Sam had saved when their camp was overrun were recovering from seeing their parents torn apart by walkers and were slowly becoming more outgoing. Sally was a pretty 7 year old blonde, her brother Mark a serious, quiet, 4 year old. They were never far from Sam's side but were gaining confidence all the time.

Daryl felt if he could keep them all safe it would help make up for his previous failings, as he saw it. The fact he was so protective of the youngest members of the community didn't go un-noticed and made him appear even more appealing to the female newcomers. After a group containing several women had arrived he had had enough.

Everywhere he turned someone was smiling flirtatiously, offering to get him whatever he wanted, some so blatant even he got the message it wasn't just food or drink on offer. After 3 days of this he finally snapped.

A particularly persistent blonde called Anabelle wouldn't take the hint and leave him be. She was always in his face, touching his arm, offering him one thing or another. When she got into his space yet again, trying to get him to take a plate of stew he finally lost it.

Knocking the plate from her hand, only feeling bad about the waste of good food, he let her have it both barrels.

"Take the hint, you dumb bitch" he snarled "I don't need you in my face all the damn time. I want food I can get it. I aint some kid needs lookin' after!"

He pushed the startled woman away from him.

"Just back off and keep the hell away from me" He glared round at the staring faces of the others.

"Same goes for the rest of yer. Leave me the hell alone!"

Anabelle stumbled back, tears of humiliation in her eyes. It did nothing for Daryl, but two of the men from the group she came in with stepped forward aggressively.

"What's your problem, asshole" one of them demanded.

Daryl rounded on him.

"Aint got a problem if you people learn to leave me be" He retorted.

The men advanced, taken in by Anabelle's tears, totally missing the small smirk when she saw the two men prepared to defend her.

Daryl and the men were inches apart, more than ready to trade blows when Beth and Sam stepped forward, putting themselves between the three men.

"You like' em young?" one of the men sneered at Daryl "That why you're always hanging round these two, you hoping to get lucky?" He indicated Sam and Beth.

Before any of them could react Sam slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You're disgusting" she snapped as he looked at her in surprise, rubbing his reddening face.

"Maybe that's how your mind works, but he's nothing like that. You've been here less than a week and know nothing about any of us. Who the hell are you to make comments like that?"

Daryl opened his mouth to say he didn't need anyone to fight his battles for him but before he could get a word out Beth spoke, glaring at Anabelle.

"He's told you time and again but you've been too dumb to take the hint. He's been far more patient with you than you deserve"

Anabelle went to reply but Sam cut her off.

"Just leave it, you've caused enough trouble"

The man she had slapped grabbed her arm, leaning into her face.

"You're going to regret ever touching me" he snarled, trying to save face in front of everyone.

"You aint gonna lay a finger on her" Daryl shoved him away.

At once the three men were inches apart again. Those on the nearby tables decided to move away before things got out of hand. Just when it looked like it was going to end in a scrap, Rick pushed himself between them, Glenn by his side.

"What's going on here?" he demanded "Why's everyone behaving like kids in the school yard?"

"He went to hit me and they came to my defence" Anabelle piped up, glaring at Daryl.

"That's so not true" Sam exclaimed.

"She wouldn't leave him alone even though he's told her loads of times to back off" Beth added her support.

Rick studied the group in front of him, he could see the barely controlled anger in Daryl by the way he held himself, his body tense, his fists clenched. The two men were posturing and puffing themselves up, trying to look more important than they were. He saw straight through Anabelle's tears, could see she was loving being the centre of attention. Beth and Sam were either side of Daryl, indignant expressions on their faces as they glared at the blonde who had caused the trouble.

Finally Rick spoke.

"Anabelle, you go to the kitchen area, see what Carol needs you to do" He cut her off abruptly when she began to protest.

"Everyone pulls their weight, you've been here several days and I've not seen you lift a hand. It's about time you started to earn your keep" Reluctantly, with a final glare at Daryl and the two young women, she stomped off.

"Sam and Beth, I think you need to get back to the kids, I'm sure there's some schooling you could be doing with them" The two girls nodded and headed back to their charges, leaving Rick and Glenn with the three men.

"Glenn, why don't you take these two and show them how to clear the walkers off the fences. Let them blow off some steam" Grumbling about favouritism for friends the men allowed themselves to be lead away.

"You okay?" Rick turned to Daryl, noting the hunter finally relaxing. At his friends nod he grinned.

"Can't think what it is makes you so damn irresistible to all the ladies" he quipped "Every time I look there's one or more making eyes at you"

"They don't come after you 'cos Michonne scares the crap outta them" Daryl smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on Ricks face.

"There's nothing happening there" Rick stammered, not liking the fact that the conversation had turned back onto him.

"You're about the only one in this place thinks that then" Daryl retorted "Even Jude calls her Mama Michonne"

Before Rick could defend himself a shout from the gate got their attention.

"Gotta group coming in. Looks like six adults, mixed ages" The guard called out.

Quickly they made their way to the gate and climbed the ladder to the watch platform. They could make out a small group slowly heading their way. As they got closer Rick could make out individual features. He saw two men, maybe a few years younger than him and an older man. A middle aged woman was being helped by two others as she limped slowly along the road.

Once the group was close enough to talk to those watching they stopped and the older man approached the gate cautiously, his hands out to show he was unarmed.

"Hi" he started awkwardly "We saw the signs and we're looking for sanctuary, are you still taking people in?"

"That depends on the people" Rick replied, as he took in the huddled group, indicating the injured woman.

"What's wrong with her? Is she bit?" he demanded

"No, of course not" the man replied "She fell and hurt her ankle, when we were running from some of the undead. She wouldn't be with us if she was bit"

The woman limped forward and lifted her pant leg, showing the bruised and swollen ankle.

"Please" she begged "We've been on the road for so long, please let us in, even just for a few days. We've got some food and we can help out, we won't be a burden. We just need a place to rest up."

Rick made a decision and instructed for the gate to be opened. Abraham and Rosita stepped forward, guns obvious as they escorted the exhausted newcomers into the yard.

"Try anything and we won't hesitate to shot" Rosita promised, her tone making it clear she meant every word.

The youngest woman smiled as she approached Rick and Daryl.

"Thank you" she told them "We really appreciate this. It's getting harder to survive on the road now. Foods really scarce and there's groups of people prepared to do anything to survive. We found it's best to avoid them"

Rick gave her a curt nod.

"No promises, but you can rest up for a while. We'll get someone to look at your friend's ankle" he told her.

"It's okay; I can take care of it if we can trade something for some medical supplies. I was a nurse before all this started" She smiled again "I'm Joanna and this is Maya" she indicated the hurt woman, who was gratefully sinking down onto a seat, aided by the other woman in the group.

"The younger men are Ross and Matthew, the one you spoke to is Ash and the last member of our group is Grace, she's Matt's mom and the one that keeps us all going"

The older woman straightened, turning to face them for the first time. Rick saw an attractive woman in her early sixties, her long grey hair tied back in a ponytail, her green eyes sharp and alert. He was sure they'd never met before but there was something familiar about her. He heard Daryl give a sharp intake of breath and was surprised when the man span around and all but ran from the yard.

Grace gave a puzzled smile as she approached him, hand out stretched.

"Was it something I said?" she questioned.

Rick shook her hand with a rueful smile.

"Sometimes I have no idea what goes on in his head, don't take it personally" Once introductions had been made all round the two groups began to exchange stories. Joanna told how she had been on duty in a hospital in Atlanta at the beginning of the outbreak. She said how she had only just escaped with her life when the army came and shot everyone in the building, living or dead. As she'd run from the city she's come across Maya and Ash. Maya had been a teacher and Ash the car salesman trying to sell her a new vehicle. They'd been out on a test drive when they realised the city was overrun with the dead and just kept driving. Ross and Matthew, or Matt as he preferred, were friends and ex-forces, they'd been in California with Grace when all flights were cancelled and then all communications lost.

"My husband and daughter were meant to come with us for the first family holiday in years" Grace told them "but he got a last minute rush job at his auto shop and she stayed to help him finish it up. Before they could get to us everything went to hell"

She turned away, her eyes glistening.

"It took us well over a year to get back home, taking cars when we could find them but mostly on foot. My daughter's apartment had been broken into when we got there, with no sign of her and we found my husband's body, sitting in a chair in the office of his auto shop. He'd obviously been there a long time but you could still make out the bite on his shoulder and the bullet hole in his skull" her voice cracked and Matt reached out, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"We left then and a little while later met up with Ash and the girls. We've been on the move since then, trying to find a safe place"

Rick was still reeling at what Grace had just told them, he glanced at Michonne and saw the same look on her face. He now knew why the woman looked so familiar.

They didn't see Daryl until the next day. He returned from the forest, handing a bundle of rabbits and birds to the woman in the kitchen. He made a point of avoiding the newcomers, not speaking to anyone until Rick finally caught up with him, mindlessly stabbing the walkers that gathered at the fence.

"Think we need to talk" the Deputy grabbed Daryl's arm, stilling him as the blade plunged through skull after skull.

"Aint got nothin' to say" Daryl pulled his arm free and continued to stab at the walkers.

"I know you recognised Grace. I did too, it just took me a while to place her as the woman in the photo Eleanor took from her apartment" Rick tried to stop Daryl again but the hunter just shrugged him off.

"We told her about Ellie, showed her where she is" Rick told him quietly.

"She know how she died? How she was savin' my worthless ass?" Daryl stopped stabbing and faced Rick, anguish clear on his face. "You tell her its cause of me she aint got a daughter anymore?"

"I told her Eleanor died saving someone she loved more than her own life and she said she wasn't surprised. Said that's the kind of person she was" Rick glanced at him "You should go talk to her, she need to know what the two of you had. I think she'll understand"

Daryl wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at the ground silently.

"How 'bout her brother, he as understanding?" he asked eventually.

"He was angry, but it was mainly grief. They spent the last 3 years trying to find them, hoping to find them alive and now they know for sure they're both gone. It's gonna take a while to sink in" Rick gave his friend a final look.

"Just think about it, Grace needs to know what happened, it's only right it comes from you"

He left Daryl there, his mind a mess, not knowing what to do.

Without knowing how he got there he found himself at Ellie's grave, staring at the marker. It was the first time he'd been back since the day he returned to Terminus after her death, and he was surprised how much it still hurt. He was about to move away when a voice stopped him.

"So I guess you're the one" Grace was standing behind him, her face pale, her eyes red and tired as she looked him over intently. She managed a small smile.

"I'm not surprised; she always went for the bad boy look. I bet you ride a motorbike don't you?" at his nod she laughed softly.

"Even when the world ends some things never change" He was starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze when she spoke again.

"Did you love her?" she said simply.

He found he couldn't speak, his throat choked up and his vision misted over.

"I'll take that as a yes" Grace reached out, her arms wrapped round him and somehow he was returning the embrace, the two of them united in their grief. They stayed that way for several moments then parted awkwardly.

"I should've died in her place, she should still be here" Daryl mumbled, unable to look at the woman in front of him, the mother of the only woman he'd ever loved. Grace grabbed his chin, lifting his head, making him look at her.

"You don't get to think like that. She made her choice and you have to respect it. She was always strong willed and knew what she was doing. She wanted you to live and you have to honour her decision"

"See where she got her attitude from now" he told Grace, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"It's a trait that runs in the family, I got it from my mother and she got it from hers and so on" she told him, returning the smile. Grace took his hand and he let her lead him to one side of the small graveyard. She settled herself on a low wall and patted the space at her side.

"I want you to tell me about yourself and how you first met Eleanor. How did the two of you get together?" She was desperate to find out more and he felt obliged to tell her.

"Thought she was a pain in the ass when we first met. She'd got herself in a fix and needed rescuing; I saved her and took her back to our camp. It was a while before we got together, too busy fighting all the time" he jumped when she laughed out loud.

"That sounds so much like me and James, her father. We fought for months before we became a couple"

They talked for what felt like hours, both laughing at times, sad at others and it was almost dark before they realised it.

Their conversation was only stopped by the sounds of gunfire, coming from somewhere inside the compound.

Part 2 up in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**This contains mention of terminal illness and a major character death, if this may upset you please don't read it as that is the last thing I want to do. I hope I have got the medical bits right and I'm sorry for any inaccuracies.**

**I found this extremely difficult to write, agonising over it for hours, and would love your feedback. Please review, it only takes a few seconds and makes me very happy - believe me I could do with some happiness right now.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

Epilogue – Part 2

"Stay put!" Daryl snapped at Grace as he scooped up his crossbow, notching a bolt into place as he headed towards the sounds of the shots.

He could hear shouting from the yard as he raced through the alleyways between the buildings. Once in sight of the open area he saw Rick and Michonne, hands raised helplessly. Beth and Sam were kneeling on the ground and he could see a bruise forming on Sam's face. Abraham and Rosita appeared on the other side of the yard, guns raised. Something made them stop and lower their weapons. Reluctantly they dropped the guns to the ground and raised their hands, joining those already kneeling. As he got closer Daryl could see several others, hands raised as they knelt. Maggie Glenn and Carol were there as were Ash, Joanna and Maya. There was no sign of Matt or Ross or any of Annabelle's group. He was inching closer still when a shot rang out, the bullet hitting the ground somewhere in the yard. There was a muffled curse and Rick screamed out.

"Don't shoot, hold your fire or they'll kill her" There was a soft laugh and Anabelle stepped into view. She was holding a frightened Judith in her arms, a machete in her hand, close to the little girl's neck.

"He's right. Throw down the guns and get down here unless you want to see this little one bleed out all over the floor" She ran the blade of the machete lightly along Judith's arm, causing a small trickle of blood to run down towards her hand. Rick lurched forward, an anguished cry escaping from his lips at the sight. At once one of the men that had been in the argument with Daryl stepped closer. He shoved his rifle into Rick's face, hard enough to break the skin.

"Stay back there, you don't wanna see her hurt any more do you?" He taunted.

Michonne's face was expressionless as she caught Rick's arm pulling him back.

"We will get her back safe and you are going to pay for what you're doing" she informed him coldly.

The man laughed as he turned to face someone Daryl couldn't see.

"Hear that Doug? Apparently we're gonna pay for what we're doin' here" he called

"That so, Howie? How's she think that's going to happen when they'll all be outside fighting off the dead ones while we're all tucked up in here safe and sound?"

Daryl's keen hunters ear picked up the sound of at least 3 more people laughing, as he tried to remember how many had come in with Anabelle. He wished he'd paid more attention now, but he hadn't been interested in any newcomers at the time of their arrival. He vaguely thought there was at least two more women and maybe five men in total. Movement from the roof of a building nearby caught his eye and he squinted up to see Matt and Ross lurking near the edge, rifles in their hands, indecision written all over their faces as they watched the scene below.

A plan began to form in his mind, it was risky but he couldn't see another way out. Moving slightly forward he let Matt see him. The ex-soldier gave a brief nod of understanding as Daryl tried to use hand signals to explain his idea. He could only hope the man had understood him as he took a deep breath, raised his crossbow and stepped out into the yard. Before anyone could react he fired, the bolt piercing the skull of the one that had struck Rick, the one called Howie. Throwing the now useless crossbow to the side he lunged forward, crashing into Anabelle and snatching Judith from her arms. He threw himself down, using his body to protect the sobbing girl as gunfire erupted all around them. Matt and Ross were firing from the rooftop, successfully taking down at least three of the armed group. A shadow fell over him as he rolled over, keeping Judith tucked against him, out of harm's way. Anabelle was there, the machete swinging towards him, a sneer on her face.

"You should have been nicer to me" she snarled as the blade bit deep into his side "You could have been on the winning side instead of bleeding to death in the dirt" The pain was almost unbearable as he saw her raise the bloodied machete again. He forced himself to move, covering Judith, protecting her as he felt the blood gush from his body. The blade moved towards him again and the last thing he was aware of was a gunshot and a cry of pain.

When he opened his eyes again Daryl had no idea where he was. The bed he was laying in was soft and clean, the room brightly lit, sunshine streaming in through a large window. He was pleased to find he felt no pain, just a pleasant numbness in his side. Glancing down he saw the injury was neatly dressed, a large piece of gauze taped securely over it.

A movement by the window caught his attention and he turned his head to look. He stared in disbelief at the familiar figure standing there, the sun glinting on her honey blonde hair as she smiled at him.

"You're awake, it's about time" He couldn't speak as Ellie approached the bed. She sat next to him, her hand coming up and cupping his cheek gently, stroking his face with her thumb.

"I've missed you so much" she told him, her eyes filling with tears "But you can't stay, it's not your time yet, you have to go back"

He reached up, his hand covering hers, knowing she wasn't really there, that she was just a trick of his pain filled mind but he still drank in the sight of her. She looked beautiful, her skin unmarked and clean, her hair hanging loose down her back in soft waves.

"I don't wanna go back" he managed "I want to stay with you" He struggled to sit up and pulled her close, relishing the feel of her against him again as she held him.

"You can't stay; you still have too much to do. There are people who need you back with them" she began to pull away but he held her tighter.

"They don't need me, they'll be fine if I'm not there" he argued, as he felt her slipping from his grip.

"You best do as this fine thing says" a familiar voice drawled and he saw Merle grinning at him from the doorway.

"We all know that Officer Rick can't cope without you there to watch his sorry ass, and that lil' babe of his, she needs you lookin' out for her"

Daryl's head was reeling as he watched Merle saunter over, standing next to Ellie.

"It aint time for you to be with us yet, little Bro, but we'll be waiting for you when it is" Merle threw an arm over Ellie's shoulder "and don't you worry, yer girl'll be safe with me, I'll look out for her, keep her out of trouble" he flashed his familiar cocky grin as she rolled her eyes at him "I still aint figured out how you managed to land a piece like this, you never had any game far as I could see"

Daryl managed a small grin, even from beyond the grave Merle hadn't changed.

"Shows what you know, bro" he quipped. His gaze fell back to Ellie as she approached him again.

"It's time for you to wake up now" her lips brushed his one final time and she stepped back, smiling at him.

"I love you and I'll be here waiting" she whispered. He called out her name as everything faded and became black.

Waking this time was different, it was dark and cold, the bed narrow and uncomfortable. The pain in his side was only just bearable and his whole body hurt. His head pounded and his mouth was dry and parched.

"Here, try and drink this" a hand lifted his head gently, holding a cup of water to his lips. He swallowed greedily before slumping back down. Joanna was at his side, putting the cup back down and fussing over his covers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked "Do you need painkillers?" Shaking his head, he tried to bat her hands away as she folded down the blankets to check the wound.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow "I think it's a little too late for modesty now. I've been caring for you for the last 2 days, there's not much I haven't seen"

"Damn pervert" he grumbled, knowing his face was burning and feeling dumb for it, as she changed the dressing and checked for infection.

"I liked you better when you was unconscious" Joanna gathered up the used dressings and the rest of her equipment.

"You're lucky to be alive. It was a deep cut but fortunately it glanced off your ribs and missed anything major. Took a bit of stitching to tidy it up and you'll have a hell of a scar to add to the others but you'll make it if you behave and do as you're told" She went to leave the room, glancing over her shoulder from the doorway.

"What you did was very brave, crazy, but brave. You probably saved us all"

He lay there, drifting in and out of sleep for a while only fully waking when the door opened and Rick slipped into the room.

"How you doing?" he asked as he dragged a chair to the bedside and settled into it.

"Thought for a while you weren't going to make it. Gave us all a bit of a scare" he commented.

"Wasn't sure myself for a time" Daryl told him, hesitating briefly for a moment before continuing.

"Saw Ellie when I was out, she told me I had to come back. Merle was there too" he glanced at Rick, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Rick patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"After I lost Lori, I saw her all the time. It was like she was trying to tell me something. It was only after I decided to step down as leader that she went away. Don't worry about it, you're not crazy, you just needed to see her, to help make your decision. I'm glad you decided to come back to us"

The two men sat in a companionable silence for a while before Daryl finally asked.

"What happened that day, how'd they get the drop on everyone?"

"Seems like they planned to try and take Terminus right from the start. They wormed their way in, gained our trust, then first chance they got Anabelle grabbed Judith and used her to threaten the rest of us. They were going to force everyone outside the gates and let the walkers take us. After you grabbed Jude, Matt and Ross started to take out the others from the rooftop. Abraham and Michonne got hold of guns from the bodies and joined in. It was Matt that took out Anabelle before she could cut you again"

The fact that it was Ellie's brother that saved him wasn't lost on Daryl.

"Anyone else hurt?" he asked, remembering the mark on Sam's face.

"Nothing more than cuts and bruises. That bastard, Howie, hit Sam, said he owed her for slapping him the other day" He glanced at Daryl "You took care of him. All the others are either dead or locked up until we decide what to do with them"

Daryl gave a satisfied nod "Maybe we should do what they planned for us, just feed 'em to the walkers"

Rick shrugged "Maybe it's what they deserve but it's not really what we do"

Daryl muttered a reply Rick didn't catch, the deputy could see his friend's eyes getting heavy and realised he still needed to rest. With a final pat on the shoulder he left the injured man to sleep.

Daryl finally escaped from the sick room a couple of days later, having promised Joanna he would take it easy and not go hunting or on any runs. He had found that even though the former nurse was only in her mid-twenties, she was pretty hard ass and gave as good as she got. When he mouthed off at her she just replied in a way that would probably make a sailor blush, when he tried to leave the bed she just shoved him back, poking him in the still sore wound just to remind him how bad it was. Grudgingly he found himself respecting her and mostly doing what she told him. He was still pretty pissed when he saw her striding across the yard towards him as he climbed into a car with Glenn and Maggie, as they prepared to leave the compound.

"You think you're going somewhere?" she demanded, arms folded across her chest as they glared at each other.

"We told him not to come, but he threatened to stick an arrow where I didn't want one" Glenn babbled, avoiding the angry nurse's accusing stare.

"You go out in that car, chances are you'll tear the stiches. At best that means I have to waste my time and resources we don't have patching you up again. At worst it means if you get into trouble you put yourself and others in danger. Your choice" Joanna span on her heels and strode off.

"I like her" Maggie laughed. She laughed harder when Daryl reluctantly pulled himself out of the car, muttering to himself as he stalked away.

Weeks had passed since the incident with Anabelle and her group and once again things had returned to normal. The 3 remaining survivors were taken several miles away and told if they were seen anywhere near Terminus they would be killed on sight.

Daryl and Matt shared an awkward conversation, the hunter acknowledging that the soldier had probably saved his life and Matt finally accepting that Daryl wasn't to blame for his sister's death. Grace treated Daryl like a long lost son and as much as he complained to Rick about her fussing, he admitted to himself that he quite liked it.

Another winter came and went and Daryl found the cough he'd picked up during the cold weather wouldn't go away. It lingered for weeks, leaving him short of breath and wheezing. He managed to hide it from the others, not wanting them to fuss or try to make him take medication from their rapidly dwindling supplies. After a particularly harsh coughing fit he found Joanna staring at him intently, not missing the blood he tried to discreetly wipe from his mouth.

"How long have you had that cough?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged "S'nothin', just picked up a bug in the cold weather" As he pushed by her she caught his arm.

"How long you been coughing up blood?" her face was deadly serious "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Just the cough, but it hurts to breath sometimes" he admitted

"Are you still eating okay? Do you feel tired all the time?" Joanna was persistent.

"None of us eat okay and we're all tired all the time. I aint no different" Her questions were making him feel uncomfortable

"I want you to come with me to the medical room, I need to examine you properly" He was going to make a quip about how she should be so lucky but her expression stopped him. Reluctantly he followed her.

Once there Joanna took his temperature and listened to his chest, she made him do exercises that left him struggling to catch his breath before stepping back and looking at him sadly.

"How long have you been a smoker?" she asked softly.

Daryl shrugged, unable to remember how old he was when he started.

"Dunno, since I was a kid I guess" a cold feeling came over him, he had an idea he knew where this was going.

Joanna took a deep breath, trying to stay professional.

"You've got to remember that I have no way of knowing for sure but I believe you are showing the symptoms of lung cancer" She dropped her eyes from his "I'm so sorry"

He shook his head in denial.

"Damn crazy woman, it's just a cough" he snapped, spinning away and lurching towards the door.

"Persistent cough that won't go away, breathlessness, painful breathing, fatigue. They're all symptoms. Now I've examined you I can see you've lost a lot of weight since I cared for you when you were injured. You've a high temperature and I can hear wheeziness on your chest. You said yourself you've been smoking since you were a kid, that's one of the biggest causes" Joanna rested her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry" she said again, knowing it was inadequate.

Daryl sank down on the nearest chair.

"So if it is, what happens next?" he asked

The nurse swallowed hard, rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"Before all this there would have been drugs, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy. Now…" her voice broke slightly as she struggled to continue.

"Nowadays I might be able to give you something to manage the pain when you need it, but we have nothing to treat it with"

"So if I got this, then I'm gonna die from it?" he asked.

Unable to speak Joanna nodded.

Daryl rose from the chair, pacing the small room, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shit" he muttered, still trying to process the information "survive all this crap for so damn long to be taken out by smokes. Kinda sucks don't it?"

He stopped pacing and faced Joanna.

"So how long you reckon I got left?"

"From what I can tell by the symptoms it's pretty far along. I would say maybe 6 months to a year" she reached out to take his hands.

"I'll do what I can to help you manage it. The others will help as well"

"No!" Daryl's blue eyes fixed on hers "You aint gonna tell no-one. They don't need to know"

"But they're your friends, they'll want to be there for you" she tried to argue with him but he was adamant she told no-one. In the end she reluctantly promised to keep quiet.

The next six months went by quickly, Daryl's condition slowly worsened but between them they managed to keep it hidden from everyone. They went on runs to local bookstores and libraries, finding every book on alternative medicine they could, managing to keep the cough under control. On the times the pain got too much he hid away in Joanna's room, allowing her to try and ease it with anything she could find. She brewed teas with various herbs and plants, following the advice in the books they had found. Some worked better than others.

Their new found closeness didn't go un-noticed. Even though romance was the last thing on either of their minds people gossiped. Grace approached Daryl one day, a smile on her face.

"Joanna's a good woman. Eleanor would want you to move on" she told him as she embraced him tightly "You deserve to be happy" That was the day it all got too much and he only just managed to get back to Joanna in the medical room before he finally broke down, letting her hug him tightly as they both cried.

He spent several weeks teaching 16 year old Carl how to use his crossbow, showing him how to track and set snares, telling him it was a good idea for someone else to be able to hunt as well as he did.

Carol was the only one it was hard to convince there was nothing wrong. She noticed he was losing weight, clothes beginning to hang off his gaunt frame. They tried to persuade her it was because he was giving most of his food to the children but Joanna knew she didn't really believe them.

Eight months after the diagnosis they knew it wouldn't be much longer. The pain free periods were becoming less and less and Daryl was finding it harder and harder to find the energy to do even the most simple tasks. Joanna wanted to tell the others but he still wouldn't let her, saying they had enough to worry about just surviving, without stressing about him. Although she didn't agree she respected his wishes.

Rick had left with a group of four early one morning. The run was to a town some 20 miles away and the plan was to return the next day. It was with some surprise that the others saw them returning barely an hour later, racing the cars up the road faster than was safe. Once back inside Rick told them there was a herd heading straight for Terminus, a herd bigger than they'd ever seen before.

"There must be hundreds, they'll tear straight through the fences. We've got no chance unless something distracts them and turns them away from us." Rick was pacing the yard as they desperately tried to come up with a plan.

"We can't evacuate, we've too many people and not enough vehicles or fuel to get away safely. We can't go on foot, there's too many kids or elderly. We need to come up with something else" He glanced at the concerned face around him "I'd say we have about 3 or 4 hours before they reach us"

Joanna was the only one to notice Daryl slip away from the meeting. Quickly she followed him, finding him trying to lift heavy propane gas cylinders onto the back of a large pick up.

"What are you doing?" she caught his arm, stopping his movements.

He straightened, meeting her eyes head on.

"If I can get this truck full of gas the other side of the bastards and blow it up, it might be enough to turn them round, draw them away from here" he told her.

"But that will leave you on the wrong side of the herd with no transport. How will you get back?" Her eyes widened as she realised what he planned.

"You're not coming back are you?" she fought back tears.

"Gotta make sure the truck blows at the right time. Take out as many as I can as well as get them away from here" He flashed her a small smirk.

"Aint like I got anything to lose. We both know it's only gonna get worse from here. Least that way'll be quick and maybe it'll do some good"

She closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me get these tanks on the truck then head to the gate. When you hear me coming open it and let me out. Don't wanna have to stop and argue with Rick or anyone. You can tell 'em what you want after it's done"

Silently she reached for the nearest cylinder and helped him heft it onto the flatbed of the pick-up.

Rick and the others had decided the only thing they could do was to get everyone to the top of the highest building in Terminus, barricading the doors and windows. They would take what supplies they could carry and sit it out, hoping the herd would just pass through without even realising they were there. Once it was gone they would be able to assess the damage and rebuild. Maggie and Beth hurried off to round up all the livestock, planning to lock them into the strongest building they could find, hoping it would be enough to save the animals.

Almost everyone was in the building, only a few of the original prison group left outside when, from the corner of his eye, Rick saw Joanna standing by the gate, her hands resting on the latch. Before he could call to her and ask what she was doing he heard an engine racing towards them. Joanna unlatched the gate and slammed it open. Rick watched in disbelief as Daryl raced passed him and hurtled down the road. He reached the nurse just as she closed and re-latched the heavy metal barrier.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded "Where's Daryl going?" Others were crowding round, wanting an explanation.

"He's going to distract the herd, try and draw it away from here" Joanna choked out. "He's going to blow up the truck"

"But that's suicide" Carol grabbed her "Why did you let him do that?"

"We have to go after him" Maggie was already heading towards the other vehicles, Glenn close behind.

Joanna saw Rick's intense gaze on her.

"Wait" he called "I think Joanna's got something else to tell us"

"He's not planning on coming back" She started "He's sick, in fact he's dying, probably only got a few weeks left at most" A silence fell on the yard as her words sunk in.

"What do you mean, dying?" Carol shook her head "He can't be dying. He told me he was fine just the other day"

"He didn't want any of you to know" Joanna explained "Made me promise not to say"

"I can see the herd, it's coming right at us" Carl was in the tower, his voice panicked as he shouted down to them.

Rick pulled himself back together, they would deal with this news later, first they had to try and defend their home. He ordered everyone to retreat inside, closing the door behind him. With Glenn and Matts help he nailed heavy planks across it.

"That's all we can do, just have to hope it holds" he prayed as they ran up the stairs to the top floor. From the dirty window he could see the approaching herd, it would be on them in the next few minutes.

Daryl raced down the back roads and dirt tracks, easily finding his way through the forest. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of the herd. Rick was right it was the biggest they'd ever seen. Finally he pulled up on the pavement behind the last few stragglers. He saw the heads of a few turn at the sound of the engine so he stepped on the gas pedal, revving the motor hard whist at the same time slamming his hand on the horn, making as much noise as possible. Several more walkers turned and started to stumble towards him. He reversed the truck slowly down the road, wanting to get as much distance as he could between the walkers and Terminus. Finally he stopped at the edge of the road. He scrambled out of the cab and onto the roof. His chest hurt and it was so painful to breath. Forcing himself to stand up straight he reached into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out his last cigarette and a book of matches. He lit the cigarette and took a deep pull, blowing the smoke out through his mouth.

The walkers had reached the truck now and their hands were reaching up, trying to get hold of him as he pulled out his handgun. He took another drag on the cigarette, then held it up in front of him.

"Looks like these things really will be the death of me" he thought as he fired the gun at the cylinder furthest from him, the bullet smashing the valve, releasing the propane gas inside, as he flicking the still burning stub towards it.

The walkers were less than 200 hundred yards away from the fence when the explosion ripped through the air. A ball of smoke and flame rose above the trees some distance away and the walkers stopped. Several smaller explosions followed as the other cylinders ignited. There was one final blast as the trucks fuel tank caught, sending thick black smoke into the sky. Almost as one the walkers turned and began to amble towards the new distraction. Those watching gave an audible sigh of relief as most of the herd drifted away.

Carol gave a choked sob as she turned into Matt's arms, burying her head against his chest. The two of them had become close friends since his arrival and it was him she turned to for comfort. Maya and Grace went to Joanna, the three women clinging to each other as they grieved. Maggie and Glenn held each other, pulling a sobbing Beth into their embrace as Michonne reached out for Carl.

Rick stood alone, watching the smoke as it drifted into the sky. He closed his eyes and fought back his own tears as he said a silent farewell to the man he considered his brother.

Two days later, after giving the herd time to clear, Rick, Glenn and Abraham left Terminus. They drove until they found the scene of the explosion but there was nothing left of the truck, just scattered, burnt debris and charred walker remains. There was no sign of a body they could bring home so they returned dejected and empty handed.

Joanna had told them everything. She had then handed Carl Daryl's crossbow. He'd given it to her just before he left in the truck asking her to hand it to the boy. Carl now understood why Daryl was so keen to teach him to use it. She'd then held up his leather jacket, the angel wings worn and tatty with age, telling them he'd requested it buried in a grave next to Ellie's. He'd known there wouldn't be a body and had wanted something there.

They held a simple funeral, knowing he wouldn't want a fuss, each saying a few words before placing a simple marker alongside Ellie's. As the others drifted away Rick remained behind. He rested his hands on the wooden crosses.

"You're together now" he whispered "be happy my friends"

Slowly he turned and walked away.

**Please don't hate me for this. **

**I was up until 4.30 this morning writing this and I'm now a total mess. Please take a few seconds to review as this was the hardest thing I've ever written and I was almost too scared to upload it. I really would love to know what you thought, even if you hated it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Mistyeye**

**xxx**


End file.
